kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream World
Instructions Energy is very important in this game. Everytime you have an encounter it takes 1 energy. Every 4 minutes you regenerate 1 energy point. Once your out of energy you have to buy a potion to restore only 1 energy or wait 4 minutes. Everytime you level you regain all your energy points. Unless you want to spend real life money to buy kreds to restore your energy make sure your constantly leveling up. Achievements None Stats lvl means the level your currently at. Health is lvl x con x 2 Solutions Puzzle Box To solve the color puzzle boxes go to http://dream-world.50webs.com/mastermind.html The non color puzzle boxes are based on mine sweeper. Every tile has a number and that number indicates how many correct tiles are adjacent to it. This might help if your having trouble visualizing the thought process. Treasure Chest Treasure chest require a 2 digit answer (10-99) to open. They can be bashed open but there is a chance that something bad will happen if you attempt this. Most of the math problems are quite easy with a calculator. for instance 659 divided by 19 is 34.68 the answer would be 34, for some reason in this game all answers must be rounded down. To locate your calculator on most PC's click the start menu button on your desktop, the far bottom left side, then click all programs, then click Accessories, then click Calculator. Some Treasure Chests will give you a question that requires solving a two-variable equations. For example: : "On a farm there are three-legged-cows and chickens. There are total of 49 heads and 138 legs. How many three-legged-cows are on the farm?" The solution is to break down 3-legged cows (X) and Chickens (Y) and construct the following equations: X+Y = 49 3X + 2Y = 138 At this point, you can solve for X or Y, depending on what you need. Or you can cheat and use Wolfram Alpha. This specific solution to the above problem is at http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=x%2By%3D49%2C+3x%2B2y%3D138. The input string is x+y=49, 3x+2y=138. Solution is X=40, Y=9. Girl in red and the Imp The girl in red gives you quest to do. She may either ask you to kill a certain amount of a type of mob, or even the gambler or wiseman. The Imp will give you quests to either kill the girl in red, or a player in the arena. If you attack the girl in red she starts to dislike you and stops giving you quest. If you attack her more than 4 times she attacks you the minute she pops up. So you have to decide which quests you'd rather do. Dust Merchant The dust merchant offers you fairy dust for half your wealth. usually this is a good deal because dust, if bought with coins cost your level x 800. So if your level 1 dust cost 800, if your level 10 it cost 8000. Beggar Beggar will give energy or an item depending on the amount of coins given. Following are beggar outcomes: 1. Nothing (amount given is too low) 2. Energy (amount given in in Range 1) 3. Item (amount given is in Range 2) Please add additional values/ranges to the table as you discover them. Well Well is somewhat similar to te Beggar as it can reward you for giving money. Possible outcomes are: 1. Nothing 2. Double the amount given 3. Energy 4. Restore skill points The Wiseman Q) Where did the mafia originate? A) Sicily Q) What is the capital of Mozambique? A) Maputo Q) what was the name of the restaurant next door to 77 sunset strip? (Hint: d_____) A) Dino's Lodge Q) What swimming stroke is named after an insect? (Hint: b________) A) butterfly Q) What does the Latin RIP stand for? (Hint: r_________ i_ p___) A) requiescat in pace Q) To remove the tension from a first meeting is to break this? A) ice Q) What does a petometer measure? A) walking distance Q) music : 70's chart toppers: name the artist: train, train? (Hint: b________) A) blackfoot Q) what is the world's largest rodent? (Hint: c_______) A) Capybara Q) what type of paper is used to test for acidity and alkalinity? (Hint: l_____) A) litmus Q) Which famous explorer visited Australia and New Zealand, then surveyed the Pacific coast of North America? (Hint: C______ G_____ V________) A) Captain George Vancouver Q) The square root of 1 is? (Hint: o__) A) one Q) Film Title: _______ (a number) Leagues Under the Sea. (Hint: t____ t______) A) Twenty Thousand Q) What animal has the same name as a high church offical? (Hint: c______) A) Cardinal Q) music: 80's chart toppers: name the artist: blame it on the rain? (Hint: m____ v_______) A) Milli Vanilli Q) geography : in which continent would you find the lena river? (Hint: a___) A) Asia Q) What has 336 dimples? (Hint: a g___ b___) A) A Golf Ball Q) Maxillary palps, abdomen, and metathorax are parts of a(n) ______. (Hint: i______) A) Insect Q) Bridgetown is the capital of _______? A) Barbados Q) according to tradition, what animals desert a sinking ship? (Hint: r___) A) rats Q) In Greek mythology, who solved the riddle of the Sphinx? (Hint: O______) A) Oedipus Q) Which group of people elect the pope? (Hint: C________) A) Cardinals Q) A decorative art movement that emerged in the late nineteenth century. Characterized by dense assymmetrical ornamentation in sinuos forms, it is often symbolic and of an erotic nature. (Hint: a__ n_____) A) Art Nouveau Q) In which country is Normandy? (Hint: F_____) A) France Q) The Who's rock musical stars Elton John? (Hint: T____) A) Tommy Q) What is also known as the 'bishop's stone'? (Hint: a_______) A) amethyst Q) what is the name of the single most-climbed mountain in north america? A) Grand Monadnock Q) what green vegetable comes in varieties such as cos & mignonette? (Hint: l______) A) Lettuce Q) In the 70s Hit Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons what is the name of the company Scralet works for? (Hint: S_______) A) Spectrum Q) all hebrew orignating names that end with the letters 'el' have something to do with what? (Hint: g__) A) God Q) Who coined the theory that the earth revolves around the sun? (Hint: N_______ C_________) A) Nicolaus Copernicus Q) What fruits are usually served 'belle helene'? (Hint: p____) A) Pear Q) In 1978 the Nobel prize in physiology or medicine was given to Werner Arber, Daniel Nathans and Hamilton O. Smith for the discovery of restriction enzymes and their application to problems of ______? (Hint: m________ g_______) A) molecular genetics Q) Who wrote "Ten Little Indians?" (Hint: A_____ C_______) A) Agatha Christie Q) What Central American country's state airline is Lacsa? (Hint C____ R_____) A) Costa Rica Q) Which meteor shower occurs on the 4th November? (Hint: T______) A) Taurid Q) This island group is off the east coast of southern South America. (Hint: F_______ I______) A) Falkland Islands Q) A "gyre" is another term for what shape? (Hint: c___) A) coil Q) Germany was split into two zones by which agreement? (Hint: Y____ a________) A) Yalta agreement Q) name the producer for elvis presley's 1956 'heartbreak hotel'? (hint: c___ a_____) A) chet atkins (this trivia question is wrong, Steve Sholes was the producer) Q) Stephen King's: "Salem's ______". (Hint: L__) A) Lot Q) A flat round hat sometimes worn by soldiers is a ______.(Hint: b____) A)Berret Q) Who burned Atlanta in 1864? (Hint: G______ S______) A) General Sherman Q) As who is Vincent Furnier known? (Hint: A____ C_____) A) Alice Cooper Q) what percent of forest fire damage is caused by lightning? (Hint: e_____ f___ p______) A) Eighty Five Percent Q) Two young men kill prep-school pal, just for the thrill of it, and challenge themselves by inviting friends and family to their apartment afterwards. (Hint: R___) A) Rock Q) What state is also called the 'Garden State'? (Hint: N__ J_____) A) New Jersey Q) The term Sesquincentennial represents how many years? (Hint: 1__) A) 150 Q) Which country has Ankara as its capital? (Hint: T_____) A) Turkey Q) Who was in charge of the Los Angeles Olympics? (Hint: P____ U________) A) Peter Ueberroth Q) Forest ____ liked shrimp. (Hint: G___) A) Gump Q) What was the last movie of the late Brandon Lee? (Hint: T__ C____) A) The Crow Q) The longest key on your keyboard is the _____ bar. (Hint: s_____) A) Space Category:Games